N/A
N/A
The present invention relates to a creepers, such as an automotive mechanic""s creeper, and more particularly to a creeper that is transformable between a supine configuration and an upright seat configuration.
Creepers that transform or convert from a generally flat or supine position to an upright or seat position are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,068 to Shockley (Reissued as RE 35,732) describes such a transformable creeper having an elongated frame that includes a base and a seat assembly interconnected by at least one interlinking connector. The interlinking connector has a first end pivotally connected to the seat assembly. In order to transform the creeper from the supine position to the seat position wherein the seat assembly is positioned generally in vertical alignment with the base, it is necessary to remove an insert pad that is carried by the creeper frame to enable the interlinking connector to pivot and raise the seat assembly above the base assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,067 describes another type of transformable creeper having a central platform and an end platform on each side of the central platform. The three platforms form a full-length creeper in a first creeper mode. The central platform becomes a work seat and the two end platforms slide together in an edge-to-edge configuration to form a shelf or platform under the work seat in a second seat mode of the creeper. So that the two end platforms can be slid together under the central platform, the end platforms are in sliding attachment with slide rods disposed in slideways.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,783 to Griffin discloses an early transformable creeper having a main frame and an end frame. Casters are attached to the bottom of the main frame to support the frames and provide mobility to the creeper. The end frame is swung upwardly for use as a seat. In this manner, support arms are pivotally connected to the main frame at one end and to the end frame at the other. For attachment to the end frame, a guide plate having slots formed therein is attached to the undersurface of a support pad carried by the end frame. The slots permit the support arms to remain in engagement with the pad as the end frame is swung downwardly from its seat position to the creeper position.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a prior art transformable creeper. As can be seen from FIGS. 1A and 1B, this prior art creeper comprised two sections of generally equal length. One section was movable to a position above a base sections in a seat position of the creeper by way of pivotally mounted arm members. To transform the creeper into a supine or flat position, the safety latch mechanism was released and the upper section was pivoted to align with the base section. As can be seen from FIGS. 1A and 1B, transverse ends of the base and head section frames and cushions would be disposed directly adjacent in the supine position. Due to the overall length of the head section and the fact that the head section was not otherwise supported by the base section, wheels or castors were placed on the head section to support the head section in the supine position and allow the creeper to be mobile in the supine position.
A prior art transformable creeper shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B also included a two-section frame assembly wherein a seat sec tion and base section having generally the same length were interconnected by two pairs of pivotally attached arms. In this manner, the seat section could be raised into an upper or seat position and be aligned vertically above the base section. Casters or wheels were provided on the base section to support the creeper in both the supine position and with the seat section raised above the base section. A single downwardly projecting post is disposed to depend from the middle of the underside of an end rail that defines the forward edge of the seat section. In the event that a weight is placed on the extreme end of the creeper when configured in the supine position, the post may touch the floor and prevent extreme tipping of the forward end of the seat section of the creeper.
The present inventive creeper combines many of the advantages of the types of creepers discussed above in a relatively simple design that also eliminates many of the shortcomings of the conventional creepers.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved transformable creeper of the type that can be configured between a horizontal supine position and an upright seat position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or maybe learned through practice of the invention.
In accordance with the invention, a transformable creeper is provided having a two-section longitudinally extending frame. The frame comprises a base section and a head section. The head section is pivotally connected to the base section. When oriented in a supine position of the creeper, the base section and head section are positioned generally end-to-end in the same horizontal plane. To transform the creeper into a seating configuration, the head section is movable from the supine position to a position above the base section. It may be preferred that the end of the head section vertically aligns with the base section in the seating configuration so that a mechanic may position his legs on this vertically aligned side of the creeper in the seating configuration. The head section preferably has a length that is less than the length of the base section.
Each of the base section and the head section defines an upper body support surface having transverse ends. In other words, the ends extend generally perpendicular to the longitudinal sides of the head and base sections. In the supine configuration of the creeper, the support surfaces are generally flush with adjacently disposed transverse ends.
So that the head section can be supported by the base section without the necessity of configuring casters or other support members on the head section, the base section includes a transverse support member upon which the head section rests in the supine position of the creeper. For example, at least a portion of the head section extending longitudinally beyond the ends of the head section frame may rest upon and be supported by the transverse support member of the base section in the supine position of the creeper.
In a preferred embodiment, at least one pair of pivotally mounted arms interconnects the base section and the head section. The arms have a length and pivotal connection points relative to the base section and head section such that in the seating configuration, the head section is disposed above and brought to a position such that the transverse end that was adjacent to the base section in the supine position is generally vertically aligned with the end of the base section.
Preferably, the base section and head section comprise tubular frame components formed in an open-end configuration having longitudinally extending sides terminating in side ends. The side ends are adjacent and longitudinally aligned in the supine position of the creeper. The transverse support member of the base section may be disposed across the tubular frame components proximate to the respective side ends of the base section. In this embodiment, the head section may comprise an end member that extends between and is longitudinally distanced from the respective side ends of the head section frame components. The end member is supported upon the transverse support member in the supine position of the creeper.
Preferably, a plurality of rolling members, such as wheels or casters, are disposed on the base section so that the creeper is rollable or mobile, whether it is configured in the supine position or the seat position. Due to the unique interengaging supporting structure of the head and base sections, it is not necessary to provide such rolling members on the head section. It may be preferred, however, to provide a pair of spaced apart, downwardly projecting bumpers, or other similar devices, on the head section. The desirable position for each bumper is on the end rail nearest where the end rail meets the adjoining side rail. In the event that a weight or other object is placed on the extreme end of the creeper in the supine position, the bumpers prevent undue tilting of the seat section that might cause a workman stepping on the seat section to lose balance and fall over.
In a preferred embodiment, the body support surfaces of the head and base sections comprise cushions. The head section cushion may further include a rigid cushion base member. This base member may form the portion of the head section supported by the transverse support member of the base section. For example, the rigid base member may extend longitudinally beyond and transversely inward of the ends of the head section frame sides. Thus, when the head section is lowered into the supine position, the rigid cushion base member will rest upon the transverse support member with the cushions being flush and the side ends of the respective frame components being flush and aligned at a position longitudinally distanced from the aligned edges of the cushions.
It may also be preferred to provide a safety latch or device on the creeper, for example disposed on the base section, to prevent inadvertent movement of the head section from the seat position back to the supine position.